


Myself When With You

by Flatbottomholland



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), M/M, Male Slash, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatbottomholland/pseuds/Flatbottomholland
Summary: Requested by Anon: Hello! If you can, I hope you can write a story about male!reader breaking up with his Bf/Gf and going to Peter for support and then gets love! (If not I totally understand)





	1. 1

[Originally posted by ann-fortunately](https://tmblr.co/Z1DQ1h2WMZniD)

**  
**You wiped the tears from your cheeks and sniff loudly before knocking on the door. You waited for either Peter or May to answer, trying to make yourself look as presentable as possible. You had promised Peter to help build some Lego Star Wars stuff, to surprise Ned for his birthday. The door swings open to one of your best friends, his smile spreading across his face. You felt your chest tighten and the tears quickly fall down your cheeks. **  
**

Peter’s smile instantly vanished with a look of confusion and concern. He grabs ahold of your hand, they’re slightly clammy; he always had clammy hands, always a boy of nerves and anxiety. He shuts the door quietly, leading you over to the blue sofa and sitting you down. He doesn’t push you to answer, letting you have a few minutes of silence as you cry and try to regain your breathing and composure.

“Y/N, I don’t want to force you to talk about what’s making you upset,” Peter sighs, you glance at him through your tears and see he has a look of utter sadness and pain. “But as one of your best friends… I’m here for you if you need to talk.” He places a hand on your shoulder, his warm hands practically burn through the Avengers tee you’re wearing. “What’s the matter?” He tries.

You let out a shaky sigh and take a few deep breaths before looking back to Peter Parker, the reason for the mess you’re in. “I broke up with her, I broke up with Daisy.” Your voice is barely above a whisper but Peter still hears it.

He frowns at this revelation, you can hardly blame him. Yourself and Daisy are what is called “the IT couple”. You had been dating for a couple months now, hardly anything serious but in High School, you might as well have been Brad Pitt and Angelina. She’s head cheerleader and your Captain of the Football team, match made in Heaven as they say. Destined to happen, destined to be together.

That changed when you got partnered up with Parker in Chemistry. Peter had expected to do all the work, but you needed a good scholarship to get into the college you wanted and needed all the credits you could get for it. Yourself and Peter had most things in common, hanging around each other’s houses was a blast and even after the project was done you still hung out with Peter; much to Daisy’s dislike. Peter is nerdbrain, the kid your friends would laugh at but since he’d become your friend no one laughed or picked on him; mostly cause they’d have to answer to you, and no one really wanted to mess with you.

Over the last few weeks, you had come to realise how much you relied on Peter. How you’d go to him first, before anyone else, that used to be Daisy’s role in your life. You used to talk to her about anything and everything, now you rarely speak to her.

You started to question yourself because of Peter. Started to question his role in your life, how he fitted in and how you wanted him to fit in. Truthfully, you wanted Peter to be more than a friend to you, you wanted a lot more and it scared you.

“What? Why?” Peter asked with a frown, “Has something happened?”

You sighed and shrugged slightly, head in hands as your elbows rested on your knees. “Kinda, I don’t know. I just… don’t like her anymore,” He nods slowly in an understanding way. “There’s someone else, I didn’t- didn’t want to string her along when I liked someone else, you know?” He nods silently again.

“Who is it?” Peter asked, “Is it, Melody? Michele?”

You shake your head running a hand through your (H/C) hair, letting out a short sigh. “I can’t tell you… it’s not worth it, they’d never like me back.”

Peter frowns slightly. “Then they’re clearly not worth all this pain. You’re a wonderful guy, Y/N. Any girl would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend, you know I’m a rubbish liar too.”

You let out a shaky chuckle. “It’s not… it’s a guy,” you mutter not looking at Peter as you glare at the floor, a small intake of air is sounded as Peter’s response and you glance at him. His eyes are wide and full of curiosity. “I didn’t… I don’t know, they’ve sort of just wiggled their way into my life. I have more in common with him than anyone, he makes me laugh and smile, he’s just a great guy and I want him to be more than a friend… I’m scared, Peter.” You tell him honestly. “Guys like me aren’t gay, we marry pretty girls and become athletes, we don’t crush over other dudes.”

Peter chuckled with raised eyebrows and nudges you. “You can’t help who you fall in love with, trust me.” You nod once, “Plus, you don’t really believe those stereotypes, do you?” You shake your head silently, sighing as you sat back on his sofa and let out a long exhale of air. The weight of everything being bottled up has been lifted, yet you still felt heavy.

You both sit in silence beside one another, you occasionally glancing at Peter. He seemed content with the fact you weren’t crying anymore, the first time he had ever seen you cry too. You wanted to tell him, to tell him that you dumped Daisy because of him. That the guy you’re falling for is Peter, you just wanted everything off of your chest and not feel weighed down anymore.

As your eyes glance back to Peter they catch his dark brown ones, he smiles slightly and looks as though he has something to say. In an act of madness, you lean up, pressing your lips against his in a chaste kiss. You feel Peter tense up, his whole body becoming rigid and you instantly regret ever coming to his place. As quick as you kissed him, you pulled away and standing on your feet. You don’t even give Peter a glance as you walk to his front door, quickly opening it and slamming it closed.

“Stupid idiot, why did you kiss him-”

“Hey, Y/N.” May’s voice rings out, her bright smile as she looks at you holding the apartment keys in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. “Are you okay? You look as though you have been crying and that you’re seconds away from crying again?”

You chuckled and shake your head. “It’s nothing, honestly. Umm, I don’t think I’ll be seeing you for a while… I’ve got football practice, couple games coming up. It was nice seeing you,” she frowns as you quickly step around her and walk down the corridor. You hear their door being opened and Peter calling your name but you quickly open the stairwell door and run down the flights of stairs.


	2. 2

[Originally posted by tmholland](https://tmblr.co/ZXGXLg2SdPHbp)

Avoiding. That’s what you were doing; avoiding Peter, avoiding Daisy, and avoiding virtually everyone. It was surprisingly easy for you, you got focused on training with the football team and focusing on the upcoming game.

You knew you had ruined everything with Peter. You practically beat yourself up over it when you got home for being so stupid, why would he want to be with you? He had been crushing hard over Liz Allen! You could pretend it was just emotions playing on you, you had just broken up with Daisy, you needed comfort, that’s all. Peter was there, you were overly emotional, he was there and it just happened- emotions took over, that’s all- yeah, you could use that excuse if needed.

If you could go back and change everything you would; ask for a different partner, not break up with Daisy, and hopefully stop yourself from kissing Peter.

You were able to be yourself when with Peter. You had such a great connection, a strong friendship, you didn’t have to be anything but yourself when with him. He didn’t see you as the “popular boy” like most or treat you any differently, he was just… himself. He invited you to hang out with Ned, who is also your friend now, you were able to nerd out with them both. Plus, he always laughed at your stupid jokes, you loved puns and he never failed to not laugh at them.

“Y/N?” A soft voice brings you out of your thoughts, you glance up and see Daisy walking slowly through the bleachers to you, where you are doing last minute homework. “Can I sit here for a sec?” You nod as she slowly sits down.

Her glossy, wavy dark hair blows in Queen’s breeze, her blue eyes capture yours as she really looks at you. Despite everything Daisy always had an uncanny ability to know you, you had been friends for years before dating, if there was one person to know what was up… it is her.

“I know,” You frowned slightly, “Peter… I know,” you stop breathing for a minute, your chest tightening.

Has Peter told people what happened between you both a few days ago? Does the whole school know? Why would he tell people? Peter is the last person you’d think would out you.

“Stop!” Daisy sighs, placing a delicate hand over yours, “I’ve had an inkling for a while, I just thought you two were best friends and that friendship was making you distance yourself from me. But… the way you talked about, look at him, that was how you were with me and I kind of pieced it all together. What happened?” You exhaled slowly, nodding and looking out across the playing field, trying to collect your thoughts before speaking them to Daisy.

“You sure?” She just nodded, a smile pulling up on her pinks lips. “I kissed him… after I broke up with you, actually.” Daisy raised her eyebrows, scoffing at that, “Yeah, sorry. Should have waited, I was kind of… crying and… overwhelmed. Sunday was weird, everything sort of hit me in a few hours, I don’t know, ran out of his apartment and haven’t talked to him since.” You shrugged with one shoulder.

Daisy nodded, following your gaze across the field, “You need to talk to him, Y/N. As your best friend, foremost, you need to talk this out with him. Whatever you’re thinking in that head of yours, it’s not true. Peter… I  know he has feelings for you,” You scoffed, “I’m serious. He’s like a puppy in love, it’s adorable, yet disgusting.” She chuckled, slinging an arm over your shoulders, trying to pull you to her - and failing- “I love you, you’re my idiot boy still, okay? Nothing has changed, well, you’re gonna have to help me get with Kyle.”

You scrunch your face up in disgust, “Kyle? Hammonds? Gross. Daisy, please, you can do so much better.” She rolled her blue eyes, standing up and ruffling your (H/L), (H/C), hair with her hand. She waved, giggling as she walked away from you.

“Talk to Parker,” She points walking down the bleachers, “otherwise I’ll be talking to him in your honour.”

**

You didn’t talk to Peter, you actually avoided him even more because of Daisy. You sat on the roof of your house, staring at the neighbours’ dog, barking into the night. It was almost two in the morning, you hadn’t been able to sleep, mostly due to stress. You had a million thoughts running through your mind all at once; how would the game go this Friday? What would you even say to Peter? How are you two even able to be friends after this?

“Hey,” you jumped almost falling off the roof but was stopped by a hand, you looked up frowning to see Peter beside you, “Saw you up here… figured you’d want company.”

“Peter!?” Is all you manage to get out, shaking your head, “It’s two in the frigging morning, what the hell are you doing on my side of town? How did you even get up here?” You looked around for a possible way he could have managed it.

He doesn’t answer, his eyes are cast forward and he has his arms wrapped around his knees, which are being held to his chest. You study him in the moonlight, longer than you should, but you can’t help yourself because in this moment… it’s peaceful. It’s perfect. You’re just two boy’s, nothing has changed or weird between you both, it’s nice; too good to be true.

Peter ruins it first, “Why did you run off?” His voice is soft, almost innocent and unsure like he didn’t understand why you ran away from him.

“I think it was pretty self-explanatory,” You mutter out, equally as quiet, “I had just kissed my best friend, ruined an entire friendship within a matter of minutes… the same day I had broken up with my girlfriend, I was a mess. Still am, honestly.” You tried to humour the situation, it didn’t work.

“Wait, you think you ruined stuff between us?”

You sighed, “Yeah, Peter, I did. I assumed wrong in the moment, I’ve made things awkward, I shouldn’t have gone to your place that day. I’m sorry.”

Peter shakes his head, mostly in disbelief at you, “You’re an idiot. You haven’t ruined anything, in fact, made it better. I’ve never… I haven’t really, yeah. I’m not good with emotions, I mean, ask Liz Allen. That went so well between us,” you chuckled slightly at the sarcasm, “I… like you too, is what I’m getting at.” Peter manages to stumble out, glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

You nod slowly, eyebrows furrowing as you look away and back to the barking neighbours’ dog. Unsure and slightly confused by the conversation. Peter likes you? Peter actually likes you back? Peter was just too nervous to kiss you back.

“I mean, pretty much everyone finds you hot at school anyway. But I used to just ignore you, I found both you and Liz attractive… I don’t know what I’m saying anymore, then we were partnered, and you’re smarter than you seem - no offence, of course, just didn’t expect it, I guess. AND you like Star Wars, plus you like the same video games as Ned, it was just one thing after another, kind of ended up liking you… more than just finding you aesthetically pleasing.” You smiled as Peter rambled his reasoning like he even had to explain himself to you.

Peter blushed as he stopped talking, looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. “I’m going to take all of that as a compliment,” You chuckled nudging him lightly, “I’m just myself when I’m with you, a nerd.” He blinked, shocked and playfully offended as you laughed lightly. “So, does this mean you’ll see that Solo movie with me after the game Friday?” You asked shyly, looking down slightly, the fear of rejection still fully there.

“Like a date?”

“No, why would it be a date after you just confessed your feelings to me?” Peter rolled his brown eyes at your sarcasm, “of course, a date unless you don’t want it to be? I can ask Ned to tag-”

You’re cut off by Peter’s lips being pressed against yours, it’s an innocent kiss. A light brushing of lips, yet it’s the most intense and intoxicating kiss you’ve experienced. This should have been your first kiss, you think to yourself. His hand lightly holds the back of your neck, fingers playing with the short baby hairs there. He pulls away slightly, air mingling with you both as you breath hard.

“It’s a date,” he mutters, lips brushing against yours as he speaks softly.


End file.
